Hand coverings or gloves have been used by people as long ago as recorded time, and probably since people began to wear animal skin or other body coverings for protection.
Many gloves can do the same thing, but some gloves do something better or differently than others. Most gloves are designed to do one or two things. One thing that most gloves do as their primary purpose or as an added effect is to make the hands warmer than they would be if the gloves were not worn.
Many special-purpose gloves have been developed. For example, gloves to keep warm, to protect from heat or sparks, to aid in holding a golf club or ball bat, or to provide assistance in swimming.
Most gloves protect the hands from the elements, substances, atmosphere, or environment surrounding them. However, there are no gloves which protect the hands from sunlight while at the same time allowing them to be cool when the gloves are worn in a warm environment--unless one were to add a coolant to the gloves.
The effect of sunlight on the skin of the human body is becoming increasingly more important as the atmospheric shield of the earth is becoming less effective in screening out harmful rays of light and such light reaches the surface of the earth and the people inhabiting it.
During normal everyday activity when the usual everyday clothes are being worn, two parts of the body are subject to greater exposure than any other parts. They are the hands and the face. Of these two parts, the face gets the greater protection in warmer climates where gloves are not normally worn as a part of the usual outdoors clothing, either all year or during that part of the year when the temperature is warmer. The face is protected from the sunlight by hat brims, cap visors, the angles of the sunlight striking at lesser degrees, by ones turning the face downward away from the sun, by one's hair, etc. During these normal conditions, the one part of the body left unprotected is the hand or hands. Nothing must has been done to protect the hands from sunlight. During warm or hot seasons when the sunlight is most intense, gloves are usually not worn because they cause the hands to overheat, sweat, and become uncomfortable. Thus, the hands are unprotected from the harmful rays of sunlight. My invention greatly reduces the heat retention of the gloves and thus eliminates the discomfort of wearing gloves when the temperature of the air around the body is warm or hot.
The sunlight does not strike all parts of the hands in an equal amount. More light rays hit the backs of the hands. In fact, very little hits the palm side of the hands, as they are normally turned away from the sun. When one walks, the hands are at the sides of the body with the palms turned toward the body. When one runs, the hands are clenched and the backs of the hands are exposed to sunlight. When one holds a hammer or other handtool, the hand wraps around the tool and the back of the hand is exposed to the direct sunlight. When one drives an automobile, the hands grip around the steering wheel and the backs of the hands are exposed to the sunlight. In doing almost any normal activity the backs of the hands are the parts that are exposed to the direct sunlight because of the way the hands are attached to the body and because of the way they hold things.